Fable: A Story
by bradleythemage
Summary: Just a story for Fable and yah. I suck at summaries so yah. M to be safe


**Hi guys, Brad here just letting you know that this is my first story and I'm kinda a new writer and all. Be as honest as you can. Peace**

The Hero of Oakvale

Deep in the forest of Albion, there laid a small town of Oakvale. unchanged by time, And untouched by the sword. Here lay a boy and his family. The boy dreaming of greatness, of one day becoming a hero. sometimes he dreamed of becoming a noble knight or a powerful wizard, while other times he dreamed of becoming an evil warrior. But not even his wildest dreams could match his future, his life, his destiny

.

"Get up boy" The boy looked up only to see his father looking down. "Daydreaming again, just like your mother" The boy thought, but his father could tell he did not know "Ahh, boy" His father said "It's your sisters birthday" the boy sighed "Here some gold pieces, now go buy some chocolate for Theresa, you know your sister loves them" And so the boy walked to the trader in town. "Oh well hello there young sir how can I help you?" He asks politely "I heard from a little girl it's your sister's birthday today so why don't you buy her some chocolates" He asks "for three gold pieces please" And the boy handed the gold from his father and ran to the farm where Theresa always played. " Hello brother, I hope you didn't forget what day it is, like you did last year" she said " Sorry for bothering you last night, it was another one of those dreams, though i can't remember what it was" the boy sighed remembering the thought "Well I'm still waiting for my present" So the boy handed her the chocolates " Oh, chocolates it's just like my dream" She said " Mother will be here any minute now for my party" and before the boy could leave the farm he heard screams "BANDITS" an old man said "OH MY AVO THERE HERE" but before he could react an arrow sprouted from his chest. "It's really happening, there here." Theresa said "you've got to hide" And so the boy jumped the town fence.

Bandits came, wielding torches and steel slaying and burning all in their path. Finally they reached the last house, the one they killed so many to find, the one where the boy lived. The father fought to protect his kin, but he was no warrior and fell, mortally wounded. Through torture and threat the mother and daughter remained silent. As the boy watched as all he knew crumbled one thought burned in his mind like bubbles underwater, He was alone.

Once the boy thought that the bandits were gone he ran to his house to find his father because he knew the bandits took his mother and sister. The boy found him in front of his house, dead. He buried his head in his chest when he heard wicked laughter "Got you now you little…" the bandit couldn't finish his sentence because behind him sprouted an electric blue light and he heard thunder and fell. Behind the bandit was a man with a cloak and strange blue markings. The strange man said "They're all dead you know, you don't want to end up like them do you?" He asked. The boys quickly shook his head "Then... take my hand." The strange man outstretched his hand revealing a strange glow on his palm. The boy thought for a moment, but took the strange mans palm. He felt as if he was being pulled apart without pain but his body could feel being ripped. Finally he felt as if he were falling but landed. He landed in a huge field with rosebush and buckthorn and many plants he did not recognize. Ahead of was a small path weather worn from age. In front of that path lay huge doors with a large plain and many houses and the castle surrounding it forming a wall. When he landed his nausea gave up and he vomited "Hmm, thought you'd have a stronger stomach than that" The mysterious man said. The boy was so fed up from all of this that he was so angry he started to flail and attack this strange man but then he felt as if he was being gripped by steaming hot metal and screamed. The strange mans palm began to glow as soon the pain started. "DON'T WASTE YOUR ENERGY BOY, YOU MIGHT NOT HAVE REALIZED IT YET BUT I JUST SAVED YOUR LIFE AND IF YOU STAYED YOU'D BE AS DEAD AS THE REST OF THEM" The hot metal feeling loosened and the boy felt the cool breeze wash over the blinding pain. "My name is Maze and this is the Guild of Heroes, you must have heard of it. You'll meet the Guildmaster in a minute but I have to tell you about your heritage. I don't know who in your family brought the bloodline but you'll find out in time. First things first, you're a hero believe it or not and your are needed to protect or destroy Albion" He started "Your sister, Theresa was brought a gift when she was a child but she will tell you it next time you see her. Your gift through, your appearance will change due to your Morale, say you're very evil you would grow devilish horns. Now down to business, everyone here is your relative in one way or another. Some are descendents of hero's but most don't live that long so most of these young or old pupils have much experience to survive in harsh conditions so don't expect to win your first fight." This was obviously a lot for the boy to take in but once he swallowed the truth a lot of things made more sense. "Now, let's head to the Guild" as the boy walked, the small worn out path lead to a large cobblestone path. As the boy almost passed the gates he heard a deep melodious voice "Halt" it said from nowhere "trespasser detected, battle or scan?" then Maze spoke loud, almost a yell "Scan" then a huge rumbling sound that turned out to be the great doors heaving open into a large town "This is Sanctaphrax and beyond this is the training area and then undertown leaving off to the woods." Maze said "I will find you a dorm and speak to the Guildmaster"

Maze said "right now you can go talk to the other hero's and do some labor to earn some gold or even food because you look hungry." The boy hadn't realized that he hadn't eaten since he left his house before the bandit attack. Just thinking about that made the boy fight back tear after tear. "Go to the mess hall to find some food or friends." The boy went to the mess hall and ate until he had a full belly. After that Maze told the boy his training began tomorrow and his dorm was with Whisper" One of our brightest pupils."

They said. When night came they told him she was playing in the woods but the boy was glad she wasn't around to see him crying the night away.

"Wake up lazybones" a soft but demandingly so voice awoke the boy "C'mon, you don't want to be late for your first day do you?" The boy knew it was a girl. He looked up to see a very tan face with almond rubbing the sand from his eyes "Hmm, shorter than I expected" she said. She wore a bright white cloak with blue outlines "Sounded like a bad nightmare," she said. "happens to all of us the first week, some don't even last that long" she sighed "We're going to get in trouble if we don't meet the Guildmaster right now" She said "I'll show you to the training grounds, follow me or I'll be gone like a Whisper if you don't catch me" She giggled at her cleverness and ran off. The boy barely had time to put on his shirt which was tattered and worn out. The boy ran off to find Whisper and and found her in the map room." I guess the Guildmaster got tired of waiting for us" she said "Let's go to the training grounds and check if he's there" she said and the girl and boy ran over the bridge and to the melee fighting grounds when they spotted him there "Been long enough boy, and I expect more from you Whisper" he said "I'm sorry but I had to wake up farmboy over here" she said pointing at the boy rudely "Well now that you're here you can start training and practicing" he said "So let's head to the match circle and go inside." The group headed for the circle and entered "Hears a stick." the Guildmaster said "Now, you see that dummy over there?" the Guildmaster pointed at the center of the ring "I want you to hit it a hard as you can" The boy gripped the stick tightly and swung wildly at the dummy and hit with a nauseating jolt "Not like that boy but you will have to learn." the Guildmaster chuckled the boy swung at the dummy again and it glowed bright green and formed to a orb. "That is the Experience in solid form" The Guildmaster said "It only appears if you hit something hard enough or learn something from it" The Guildmaster chuckled again "I guess you learned not to blunt so hard on straw or stone" The boy only grunted at his mentors words. Well lets head to the archery range and practice that shall we? Come along Whisper" Whisper had been watching the boy giggling all the way through the boys 'lesson' but she hurriedly runs along to keep track with them "Now we need to teach you how to use a bow boy." The Guildmaster said "Here's a bow." The Guildmaster handed the boy a Yew Bow and told the boy to draw the boy. The boy drew the boy and fired and missed horribly and could hear a snicker and could see Whisper trying suppress a smile. Even the Guildmaster smiled a bit, but the boy just pouted. "Not that bad if you're a baby Farmboy" Whisper said." '"That's enough Whisper now let's try and hit the target without trying to hit the birds boy" The Guildmaster boy drew the bow and made all of his senses dull except the ones for aiming at the target and let go of his bow and the target got hit in the chest while straw flew everywhere. "Well done boy" the Guildmaster said but Whisper looked unimpressed "I bet I could do better Farmboy" Whisper said and yanked the bow from his hand and drew the bow and within five seconds she fired the bow and missed completely. "I…" Whisper looked appalled "Why did you do that Farmboy?!" She yelled and stomped off. "Whisper has a temper if not handled" The Guildmaster said "But its just her normal self" He finished "Now lets continue with training". For the rest of the day they worked hard for and for many years it was the same but evil will not rest until it devours the world in darkness and chaos.

Even places like The Guild were not safe anymore and the Guildmaster sent out hero's by the day hoping they would return but none did. But the boy was the one who sent out hope and dreams and through those many years of training he was finally ready to head out as the other hero's did so but none would realize that he would destroy The Guild or rebuild it to its former glory.

"Boy we need to talk" said the Guildmaster. The boy curtly nodded before following Guildmaster to a new room he had never seen before. it was filled with many other students decorated with floating light blue candles shining brightly ahead the dark room. Whisper was standing on altar steps. The Guildmaster told the boy to stand with Whisper "We are all glad that we have many students, but the Dark days are coming back!" The Guildmaster said "Trolls and balverines have been unleashed… by the infamous Jack of Blades" at the mention of the sinister name everyone gasped " Times are truly dark, but as it was foretold there will be a hero who takes the Sword of Aeons from Jack and slay him." He continued "Today we let two heroes in hopes that they are the chosen ones and they will slay them." He continued "Now take the guild seal. With it I will be able to talk to you anywhere you go. Stay strong and fight for The Guild of Heroes." After the speech the Guildmaster said he wanted to talk to the boy. "Boy, you know by know that leaving this guild you will no longer be able to come here for help. For you will be a Hero now. I will still help you in your time of need." Eyes and slanted eyebrows with a serious frown the boy stood up knowing that he has to leave.

Sorry for it being as long as it is um... Yeah I'll try to write as much as I can. And I will always try to make new chapters every Sunday. K bye. Peace


End file.
